The Morning After
by zster
Summary: Kumiko wakes up to find herself in a bed she didn't remember getting into. How did she end up there, and what'll happen next? - See oneshot spinoff/continuation: 'Kumiko's Misfortunes'


A/N:

Sorry if my writing's not top notch or anything. It's my first time after a looooooooong time (and back then my language wasn't so fantastic either). I was inspired to write this mini story after reading a few fanfics of Gokusen, SailorMoon and other stuff I like. This story features one of my favorite pairings, Sawada Shin and Yamaguchi Kumiko (ShinKumi = love~!). And oh yeah, I was imagining the dorama cast as I was writing this.. so yeah. Just thought you should know what 'mode' to get into. ;)

Hope you enjoy this little story~ ^_^

**The Morning After**

A Gokusen fanfic by zster – 08/01/10

Disclaimer: Of course, the characters aren't mine. But MatsuJun, oh... if only. ;)

***

"_...aaaaand GOOD MORNING to all our listeners! Our weather guy..." [thump] "...reports that the clouds aren't in the happiest of moods today, so..." [thump, thump]"...be ready with waterproof attire and..." [thump] "...whathaveyou y'all, cuz it's..." [thump thump]"...gonna be a wet wet wet day! And for all you driver..." [THUMP] "...s ou---"._

After what felt like a million attempts to stop the racket, the radio clock finally became silent. She let out a sigh of relief as she slowly felt the remnants of her sleep fading away.

_Why the hell do alarms always go off at the best part of the dream anyway? s_he wondered. Groaning, she rolled over to lie comfortably on her back. She lifted the hand she had used to pacify the dreadful object that woke her from her slumber, and slowly rubbed her temples in an attempt to soothe her senses.

The rain was pit pattering outside of her window, calming and constant. She stopped her massaging and left her wrist on top of her forehead as she quietly listened to the sound of the natural shower outside. Her massage didn't exactly help uplift her mood, but the rain, thankfully, did. Slowly she breathed in deeply through her nose, and released the air through her mouth. She opened her eyes, looked lazily at the window, and smiled. A new day has begun.

_Another weekday morning, another day for school, _she sighed as she turned to look up at the wide, white ceiling.

She did a quick stretch and did a minor running-through of her day schedule in her head. After she was satisfied by her quick mental-checklist activity, she closed her eyes again and sighed.

For the umpteenth time, she began to wonder about her choice of career. The noisy and mischievous students she was assigned to, the exam papers she needed to draft and submit to the Kyoto, running around saving her students' lives whenever they get into trouble, etc etc.

She chuckled in spite of herself.

As if_ she wanted any other job_. _This is what she's always dreamed of_.

She rubbed her face with her palms to try lose more of her sleepiness. No matter how much she grumbles about it, she loves what she does and what her profession entails. However... she still didn't feel like leaving the bed to jump into teacher mode just yet. She inwardly debated the pros and cons of sleeping in just a _tiny_ bit longer. Fifteen minutes, perhaps, at most.

_Fifteen minutes my ass, _her lips broke into an amused grin. Like she didn't remember what happened the last time she 'slept an extra 15 minutes': arrived at the school more than an hour late with bedroom slippers on her feet and unruly pigtails on her head. What's worse, she even left behind the lesson plan for the day.

"_Really _not a very good idea, Kumiko", she mumbled to herself.

She should really fight off this laziness... but the soft duvet and pillow really aren't helping. Frustrated, she shook her head furiously. _Just wake up, dammit!_

Suddenly, she heard the door creaking, then close.

In an instant she sat up as her eyes wildly searched the room for signs of intruders. The light sneaking in through the half-shut blinds entered her eyes right on cue, and this made her even more annoyed by this uninvited disturbance. _Oh, you're so gonna get this, whoever you are_, she thought angrily.

As she looked around the room, she realised that something was amiss.

_Wait._

She looked to the bedside table, on which had the radio clock she just knocked off a little while ago. She doesn't HAVE a radio clock. She then quickly turned to see blinds she never had on her window, then slowly fixed her gaze on the unfamiliar duvet she was under, and the bedframe she has never seen before in her life.

_THIS... ISN'T MY ROOM!!!_

Blood rushed through her veins as she began to realise that she was on a king-sized bed she did not even remember getting into.

She continued to look down slowly, fearing the worst and gasped at the sight. She immediately pulled the duvet like a frightened child. She had absolutely nothing on.

And with that, her head started to throb. Hard.

_Oh god, I must've had too much to drink last night. But how did I get here, and how do I get out? Oh shit shit shit shit shit what have I gotten myself into this time? This can NOT be happening. Kumiko, this definitely tops all the other screwups in your lif---_

"You're up, I see", said a familiar masculine voice from across the room.

Preoccupied with her raging thoughts of not remembering anything leading to how she ended up here, she completely missed his entrance. She was initially too embarrassed to look up, but there is no way she could escape this unfortunate event. Hesitating at first, she looked up to see a face she not only recognised, but was far from what she had hoped to see.

And, suddenly remembering the state she was in, she quickly pulled the duvet further to cover her whole body so that only her head was visible, trying to save what's left of her pride, of her dignity.

He chuckled to see her fumbling with the covers, and she shot him a bemused glare. She gasped at the sight of him. Her eyes roamed about the physique of the person standing across her against her will. This... this _figure_ with dripping hair wearing only his boxers and a towel he draped around his neck. He was also wearing a grin at the expense of her bewilderment.

"Sa...Sawada-kun?", she stammered.

Her mind went blank for a moment, not knowing what to do. He smiled and slowly walked towards her.

She looked at him imploringly. _I need him to... to what? To explain this whole situation? To swear not to tell this to anyone? To---_

Her train of thought stopped short as he began to climb on the bed, getting closer to her. Flushing madly, she jerked back, startled. Her unclothed back bumped into the cold bedframe with a loud thud, and her eyes became as round as ping pong balls. _The audacity of this boy! What does he think he's doing..??  
_

The smile he had on his face grew wider as he saw how much he was affecting her. He slowly, surely, continued towards her, his eyes still fixed on hers. Intent, and absolutely intentional. _Oh I am so loving this_, he thought cheekily.

"Wh-- what are you doing, Sa.. Sawada?", she gulped.

"What do _you _think I'm doing, _sensei_?", he grinned devilishly as he lowered his eyes to gaze on her trembling lips. He was an arm's length away from her now.

_Gulp. _Not knowing what to do, she shut her eyes so hard that they began to hurt.

"This is a dream, wake up Kumiko. This is a dream, wake up Kumiko...", she furiously begged.

After a few more chants, she squeezed open an eye, expecting, hoping, that she has finally woken up from her dream... to see Shin's face right in front of her.

"It's not", he whispered, with a naughty glint in his eyes.

He slowly closed the distance between them, and surprised her by brushing his lips against hers. His eyes were closed as he slowly breathed out. She could smell his mint toothpaste, making her turn even redder as she thought of how intimate this scene was. Inevitably, she stared at Shin's face, trying to read him. To no avail.

He slowly opened his eyes after he realised that she didn't respond, not even punching him or throwing him off the bed. He had to suppress a smile when she saw how cute she looked, confused and helpless at the same time.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to stare?" he said in a low, almost threatening voice.

His face was only a few inches away from hers, and his breathing was slightly harder than before. She trembled as she realised that his eyes were fixed on her lips now.

Her body stiffened as she forced herself to respond with a smart ass answer, or to form a quick demand of an explanation, or _something _to break this awkwardness. Normally, if any guy were to touch her, she would be on her toes and kick his ass without a second thought, but this... this was different. She has never been in this position before, she didn't know how to respond. Dazed and dumbfounded, she still half-hoped this was all a dream after all.

Her confounded expression was too cute for Shin to handle. Taking advantage of her guards being down, Shin lunged forward and planted deeper kisses on his confused damsel in distress. Before she realised it, his arms were already around her torso. This boy has taken away all her strength, and slowly she began to melt into his embrace. She slowly lifted her arms and placed them tightly across his back, as she returned his kisses.

Shin was slightly surprised by this sudden change of emotions on her part, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it either. As he started to nibble on her bottom lip, her right hand started to rummage through his hair near the neckline, desperate for something to do, while her other hand slowly felt the muscles on the back of his body.

What she thought was a casual gesture made him breathe in sharply for a second, and then his kisses became more passionate. He expertly lifted the duvet she was under without losing the lip contact, and placed his body right on top of her. Feeling the swell of his crotch rub against hers, she let out a sudden moan, to which Shin opened his eyes.

He could feel his bulge growing in size (against his permission) at the sights and sounds produced by this woman... he hated it and loved it at the same time.

_Damn, I'm supposed to be the one in control now_, he flustered. This was _his_ game, but why is he losing?

Seeing her chest moving up and down and hearing her little gasps was enough to make him more resolved to please her even more. He kissed her chin and slowly trailed downwards. He decided to pay special attention to her collarbone, and as he does this, Kumiko lets out a louder moan.

She doesn't know what happened, but right now, she doesn't even care anymore._ I'm in too deep as it is, might as well enjoy it while it lasts, _she decided, reluctantly.

As their bodies shifted slightly so that they were lying more comfortably with each other, Kumiko began to realise that she was actually nearing the edge of the mattress, and before she could say anything...

[_LOUD THUD_]

She bumped her head on the floor as a result of the fall, and instantly she cursed aloud. Rubbing the back of her head, she winced as she slowly tried to sit up to a more comfortable position. As soon as she saw what was around her, she stopped.

_Her room!_

"It _was _a dream after all..." she mused, feeling a mix of feelings ranging from relief, puzzlement and even a tinge of regret.

At that very moment, the alarm went off – this time, of course, it was hers.

...

She couldn't be bothered to silence the damned thing. She continued to rub her sore head as she grumbled to herself.

[Loud groan]

_Eh?_, she stopped._  
_

...

And then she heard rustling sounds coming from the single bed she had fallen from.

...

_Nanda kore??!..._ she wondered aloud, as she slowly reached for the top of the mattress and pulled herself up just enough to see what caused that rustling...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [thump] IIIIIIIIIIIII...

...and what, or more precisely who, she saw...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII [thump] III---

...made her blood rush into her face.

His lower half was covered by the duvet and his head was facing the opposite direction... but she instantly knew who it was.

_Oh no... no no no not again..._, she thought as she knocked her forehead numerously on the bedframe. _Wake up Kumiko, wake up!_

The sound of her head knocking on the wood made the figure slowly turn to face her. When he saw what was happening, he raised his eyebrows in wonder as he looked at her with half-open eyes.

"What on _earth_ are you doing...?", he asked in a sleepy, croaky voice.

She stopped and looked at him. "What on earth _happened_?", she asked back, after a pause.

"Huh?", he chuckled as his face softened. "... I think I should be the one to ask that".

After a few seconds of silence, she looked away. She then slowly asked if they did anything 'weird' when they were in bed together. She could feel her face as red as a tomato.

He laughed. She pouted and glared at him.

"You _do_ realise you're wearing clothes, right?... And", he yawned, "so am I".

She looked down to see her wearing exactly what she was wearing yesterday, her normal sports attire. And the memories rushed back into her head:

The karaoke session with the boys (she interrupted them, really, so that they go back home to study for the upcoming exam, but inevitably joined them), where she had a little too much to drink (she had to stay so that she could see that the boys weren't drinking, and in the heat of the moment, she herself didn't stop)...

She didn't remember anything after that.

He chuckled after she was quiet for a few minutes, looking beyond him, even after he waved his hand in front of her.

"You really don't remember what happened last night, do you?". He supported his head with his right arm and continued lookingat her, amused. "You passed out in the karaoke room, so we didn't have any other choice but to leave. The boys wanted to get you a taxi so that we could bring you home but I assured them I could carry you myself. I didn't think them knowing you had a yakuza family would be such a good idea."

She blushed. "And.. and how did you get through my household members?... How did... umm... you end up... _here_?", using her eyes to mean 'here' as her bed.

He laughed. "They were worried that you weren't back home yet, so they were relieved to see you. Since it was quite late, they just asked me to just stay over... in the guest room, of course", he added, when she saw her blushing even harder. "But...", he paused and grinned, "...as I tried to rest you on your bed, you jumped on me and we fell together on it. I tried to push you off of me but you were too heavy".

Her face was burning up so bad she was afraid it might pop.

"And the rest... is history", he said triumphantly, as he crossed his arms behind his head.

Feeling defeated, she rubbed her face with her hand. She couldn't believe her ears.

"_Please_ tell me you made that up...?"

Cheeky eyes stared at her right back. After a few tense seconds of eye-contact, he broke into a laughter.

"What's so funny???", she demanded.

"Nothing happened, Teach".

She looked at him, sceptical, but relieved. But she also felt a different emotion. She also felt a little... disappointed.

"Well", he said in a sultry voice and winked, "nothing I_much_, anyway".

Before she had time to respond, he jumped off the bed, stretched, and walked towards the door.

"Wh... what do you mean Sawada-kun?", she hurriedly looked at him with fearful eyes.

He paused as he reached the door. "'Sawada-kun'?", he turned. "Last night, I believe you called me _Shin_". With that, he gave her a flying kiss and left the room.

Silence.

She blinked for a few minutes, stunned.

"!!!"

He skipped the breakfast that he was offered by Kumiko's household members, because he needed to go home soon anyway. After he thanked the Yamaguchi household members properly, he walked out the gate and left.

Not long after, he heard the shout.

And that was his signal.

"What a weird teacher, heh", he grinned as he started to make a run for it.

_Should be an interesting day at school today_.

;)

***

A/N:

- Have you ever had this before, i.e. waking up in your dream? I've had my fair share and it's so exhausting. =_=  
- Comment/reviews are encouraged, but not negative criticism (the reason: the story's not really meant to be taken seriously). However, pointing out language/punctuation errors is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks in advance! ^_^


End file.
